The Humorous Encounters of the Akatsuki
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Even in an organization as dangerous as the Akatsuki there has to be a few stupidly hilarious incedents. These are just a few of them. Series of one-shots. Will be labeled complete due to scattered updates. Contains OCs.
1. Tickle Torture

**The first in a series of humorous one-shot based off of stupid ideas my friends and I come up with at school. Most contain an oc but some will not.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was really dark in the cell where Katerina was still hanging. Then suddenly she had an unexplainable urge to start humming the Jaws theme.

_Duh nuh_

She was unaware of the shadow approaching the cell.

_Duh nuh_

They turned down the hallway to her locked door.

_Dun Du Dun Du Dun Du Dun Du Dun Du Dun Du Dun Du Dun Du_

The figure unlocked the door and turned the handle.

_DUN!_

Katerina let out a very girlish shriek when the door flew open revealing Kisame who jumped. "What the hell was that?!" He asked her.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you." She said regaining composure.

"Whatever I was told to try and get information from you." He told her while approaching.

"Good luck. So what are you going to do? Needles, fire, knives…"

"I'm going to tickle you." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"You heard me." He wiggled his fingers and tickled her stomach. She squealed. "Now spill your secrets."

She laughed before blurting. "When I was five I found a playboy magazine in my brother's room!"

Kisame stopped for a moment looking at her incredulously. "Okay…not what I meant." He said continuing his attack.

"I used to torture the mean lady down the street's cats!" She cried out. "I'm the one who sent a dead rat addressed to our clan leader to the police force!"

Kisame sweat dropped. "I didn't want to hear your life story."

Katerina wasn't listening. "I lit one of the higher class kid's pants on fire! I ate the chocolate cake my mom said not to touch and let my brother take the blame! When I was younger I used to hate my teammates' sister until she was engaged to my brother! I had inappropriate fantasies about a four way with my teammates, Itachi, and myself!" She revealed and Kisame finally stopped.

"That's it I'm done." He said turning and leaving the room with that highly disturbing image in his head.

* * *

"So did you find anything out Kisame?" Pein asked him when he returned.

"Yeah, her mind is worse than the pits of hell." He said. "I'm going to be scarred for life." With that he left the room leaving a thoroughly confused Pein behind.

* * *

**And that is the first. Then next will be posted tomorrow.**

**Leave a review they keep me happy and motivated.**

**See ya.**


	2. Hidan Meets a Dinosaur

**This is really short but I think it's kind of funny.**

**I don't own Naruto or the lyrics to the parody of the Jurassic Park theme.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Katerina told the blonde pyromaniac in front of her.

"Just do it, un." He said. "Trust me it'll be hilarious."

Katerina looked at him skeptically but sighed and nodded. She was currently in a T-Rex costume complete with a full head cover. "Whatever let's get this over with."

She was pushed into the common room where there was only one person currently. A certain Jashinist who looked up when she entered and looked absolutely shocked.

Suddenly the Jurassic Park theme began to play out of nowhere and Hidan sang words along with it.

"Holy fucking shit it's a dinosaur Jesus Christ what the fuck? Oh my fucking god fucking dinosaurs holy shit what the fuuu-uuuu-uuuck?"

Katerina just stared at him sweat dropping while hysterical laughter broke out from behind her. Finally she just turned and left the room wondering how in hell this was the most feared criminal organization in the world.

* * *

**And there it is. Just pure stupidity.**

**Reviews as always keep me motivated.**

**See ya.**


	3. I'm Blue

**Yet another idea my friend and I thought up. Actually it was mostly her idea; I just wrote it. Anyways here we go.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Deidara had planned on taking a shower before he went to sleep. That had been his honest intentions, but after walking by the bathroom he found himself running back to his room to get his video camera. When he returned it was perfect. He set up the camera so the shadow dancing behind the curtain could be seen and pushed record.

In the shower Kisame was singing to himself a rather fitting son in the artist's opinion. This was just too great to pass up.

"I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee, da ba die da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee, da ba die da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee, da ba die da ba dee da ba die." Kisame sang while swaying his hips as he washed his hair.

Deidara bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Kisame was never going to live this down.

"I have a blue house with a blue window, blue is the color of all that I wear, blue are the streets and all the trees are blue, I have a girlfriend and she is so blue, blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette, it's standing outside, blue are the words I say and what I think, blue are the feelings that live inside me." Kisame kept singing until he had finished the song by which point Deidara was sure he was going to die. Finally he couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

Kisame immediately stuck his head out the curtain only to see the blonde artist standing there with a camera. "Deidara!" He yelled as the younger man fled the scene.

* * *

By the time Kisame was dressed and had entered the common room to join the rest of the Akatsuki Deidara had hooked the camera to the computer and was showing everyone the video. Everyone one was amused. Pein and Itachi were both smirking while Katerina was on the floor laughing and holding her gut.

She looked up and saw Kisame standing there and laughed even harder. "O-oh boy, fish stick I'm never letting you live this down." She said wiping tears away. "Not only are you an awful dancer but you can't sing either." With those words she continued to laugh while wiping tears away.

Meanwhile Kisame had turned a very interesting shade of purple. He was going to kill Deidara for this later.

* * *

**I think I like this one best of all so far. I hope you all enjoyed it too.**

**I really love reviews. They keep me going.**

**See ya.**


End file.
